Afraid of Falling
by fannypacked
Summary: Sasha Timbers is a shy girl who just transferred to Hogwarts for her sixth year. Though she just came, she already dislikes quidditch captain, Oliver Wood. As time goes on, she figures out Oliver actually makes her life worthwhile. OWxOC [complete!]
1. The Hogwarts Express

**A/N:** This fic if for my BFFL (alias: Jakie Pappillion, you know who you are) love you girl! Anyways, this is my first Harry Potter fic so, enjoy:)

**Disclaimer:** I am not J.K Rowling, therefore I do not own.

* * *

Hazel green eyes scanned the platform, tiredly, for any familiar faces. Sasha Timbers sighed; she knew it was useless, of course there wouldn't be anybody she knew here. This was platform nine and three quarters where the scarlet steam engine in front of her would take her to Hogwarts, the only one of the three major schools of magic in Europe she hadn't yet been to. 

Sasha was a Canadian witch…well she thought she was but she honestly didn't know anymore. She had spent her first three years of her magical education at Olicoupas Magic Academy located somewhere in the Province of Manitoba. Then, her father, a spell inventor, faced an untimely death when one of his expirements went terribly wrong. Her grieving mother then decided that they would no longer live in Canada and moved to Europe.

The first school she had Sasha attended was Beauxbaton_s_ in France. (Due to Sasha's family all over the world, she spoke 8 languages fluently. These were English, French, Bulgarian, Latin, Italian, Spanish, Portuguese, and oddly enough, Japanese.) Sasha liked this school quite a bit, but her mother despised how, for lack of a better word, boring, it was.

So, the next year she transferred to Durmstrang Which, she and her mother were not fond of because of their Bulgarian love of the dark arts. Then she transferred, _again_.

Now, she was taking her sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. What she couldn't stand was how her mother was talking after they met with Albus Dumbledore ('Oh Sasha! This school seems absolutely _perfect_ I don't know why we didn't come here first!' and such.)

So now, on this day of September 1st, Sasha Timbers was going to Hogwarts. She took a deep breath, waved good-bye to her mother one last time, and stepped onto the scarlet steam engine, with her cat, Scarlet, in her arms

It wasn't until she was looking for an empty compartment that she realized how many people were on the train. Sasha bowed her head, letting her shoulder length, dark red, wine coloured hair, and fall in a curtain around her face. Her shyness around new people was taking over.

After five minutes she finally found an empty compartment and went in. She sat right next to the window and put Scarlet on her lap.

Her cat, Scarlet, was all black except for her ruby red eyes and a red sock on her right hind leg, hence where her name came from. She purred softly has her owner scratched her behind the ears.

The train had just started to move and they had left King's Cross when a tall boy with short brown hair entered her compartment.

"Sorry, can I sit here? All the other compartments are full," he said with what sounded like a Scottish accent, as he took a step inside.

"Sure," Sasha muttered, turning back to the window while the boy sat down across from her.

It looked like the boy was about to say something and the compartment door opened once more and another boy with shaggy blond hair came in.

"Hey Oliver, we were looking for you. Who's this?"

"Sasha Timbers," she said quietly, giving a shy smile.

"Cool, I'm Mathew Turner, but call me Matt. How come I've never seen you before?"

"I just transferred," she muttered, turning back to the window once more.

"From where?"

Sasha thought for a moment. She figured it would make sense to say Durmstrang, but she _had _been at Olicoupas for longer than any of the other school. Thinking for another moment, she sad: "Durmstrang"

The welcome on the blonde boy's face drained away and it was Oliver who spoke.

"Bad things at Durmstrang, there is. I wouldn't be really surprised if you were in Slytherin."

"Slytherin?" Sasha asked, genuinely confused.

Matt seemed to regain his voice. "Hogwarts has four houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Slytherin is by far the worst."

Sasha's temper took over. "Oh, well thank you for that. And I suppose you two are in the house that's by far the best?"

"Wait, your said you were a transfer from Durmstrang? But that's in Bulgaria and you have an American accent," Oliver said

"Canadian," She corrected, then, "Just because I'm transferring from Durmstrang doesn't mean that it's the only school I've been to," She snapped, turning back to the window.

Then two girls came into the compartment.

"There you are Matt, Nathan sent us, he was wondering where you went." Said the girl with light brown hair.

"Yea, you said you would find Oliver and come back. But you've been gone for, like, ten minutes" said a short girl with dark brown hair.

Matt but his arm around the girl with light brown hair.

"Well Kitty, we met a new friend along the way. This is Sasha Timbers. She's transferring into…uh, what year are you transferring into?" Matt said to Sasha.

"Sixth" She replied.

"Brilliant," said the short girl with a wide grin on her face "that's out year!"

"Right then. I'll grab the others and get them to come here, since there's more room. We're sharing a compartment with Fred, George, and Lee right now. Can't say it's not entertaining, but it's certainly dangerous," Kitty said before leaving the compartment once again.

Matt, who was standing the whole time sat down next to Oliver and the other girl Sat down next to Sasha.

"My name's Therese Carter. And the girl that just left was Kathleen Spring, she likes to be called Kitty though." Therese said, smiling.

The next two minutes passed rather awkwardly, Therese made some small talk with Oliver and Matt while Sasha scratched Scarlet behind the ears.

Then another Five people cam in, including Kitty.

"Looks like there's no room in here after all," Kitty said, taking her wand out and muttering something. Then suddenly, the compartment seemed much larger than it was a moment ago. Smiling at her accomplishment, she took a seat next to Matt.

"Well then," Said a boy with what looked like bleached blonde hair, "This is comfy." And he took a seat next to Therese.

"Don't be do rude Nathan" Said a girl with long black hair.

"Yea, you're not even saying hello to Sasha," said a tall black girl. Then to Sasha "My name's Jacquelyn Johnson. This is Nathan O'Brien," (she gestured toward the boy with bleached blonde hair), "Anabelle Lichens," (gesturing to the girl with black hair, who gave a smile) "and Sarah Millfield," (a girl with brown hair in a boyish haircut, who gave a small wave).

"Hello," Sasha said quietly, looking around. "Is this all the people in our year?"

"No," Anabelle said, "There's Percy Weasley, who's the last Sixth year Gryffindor, but he's usually either alone or with the Ravenclaws. But there are lots of other sixth years in the other houses."

Sasha was about to say something else but Oliver asked her a Question.

"Do you like quidditch?" He said this as if it was a life or death matter.

Sasha scowled. "I _despise_ quidditch. It's just an excuse to hurt other people without a punishment,"

Oliver suddenly stood up and Nathan quickly stood up and stood between him and Sasha while Matt grabbed the back of Oliver's shirt. If looks could kill, Sasha would be dead in an instant.

"Alright boys, get out. We're going to change in the compartment," Sarah said, making shooing motions with her hands until the boys left.

"Sasha, this is rule number one," Kitty started, "Never, and I mean _never_ insult quidditch in front of Oliver."

"You're actually really lucky he didn't hex you," Therese said.

"So, how about a change of subject?" Anabelle said while pulling off her shirt and throwing the black Hogwarts robe on. There was a red and gold badge in the front that had a large 'P' on it. "What house do you want to be in?"

"Uhm, I don't know, how do you get put into houses?" Sasha asked putting Scarlet down and self-consciously pulling her shirt off while turning away from the girls.

"Well there's a sorting hat tha - whoa! How did you do that?" Jacquelyn said, pointing at a large scar on Sasha's stomach.

"Oh, my father is a spell inventor, and, well, one of his experiments backfired and I was kind of hit," Sasha started quietly.

"That's so sad!" Kitty gasped, "How's your dad?"

Sasha quickly pulled the robe over her head, looked out the window and, with a voice that was a little louder than a whisper, said, "He's dead,"

There were gasps and 'ohmigods' and 'I'm so sorrys'. All Sasha did was give a sad smile. "Don't be sorry, after all, you didn't do anything."

Soon the boys came back in and there was conversation in the compartment. Though to Sasha, Oliver was holding some kind of grudge against her. Not that she cared, she didn't like him either.

Well one thing's for sure, Hogwarts would certainly be interesting.

* * *

Thanks for reading!  
**fanny-kun**


	2. Welcome to Gryffindor

**A/N:** Well here's chapter two. Thanks so much to my (two) reviewers, yay! I've been noticing that this fic has been getting lots of hits but barely any reviewers. I won't stop posting but I was really appreciate reviews on what you think of this so far (:

**Disclaimer:** I do not own. No joke.

* * *

Sasha stood in front of the doors to the Great Hall, fidgeting nervously. She was beginning to have second thoughts about Hogwarts. None of her other schools had thestrals; she honestly didn't want any more reminders of the past. 

Upon arriving though, a stern looking teacher named Mcgonagall led her here and was telling her wait to be sorted. Now the teacher was talking to a scrawny man (from what Sasha gathered he was named Filch) and Sasha's attention drifted elsewhere. But she was snapped back into reality when Mcgonagall said a quick good-bye and walked away with Filch, they muttering were something about two boys and a flying car.

Scratch the second thoughts part, Sasha was right. Hogwarts was interesting already.

Suddenly the doors opened by themselves, and Sasha held back a small squeak. Looking ahead she saw the headmaster beckoning her forwards and there was a plump lady dressed in green with patches all over her clothes who was holding a ragged looking hat.

As she walked up she heard whispers that were no doubt about her. Scanning the room she saw the friends she made in the train smiling at her. For some reason, this gave her confidence.

"Sasha Timbers?" the lady asked. Sasha nodded.

"Well, sit down." Sasha sat.

The hat was placed over her head and she almost gave a squeal when she heard a voice in her ear.

_Interesting, you have talent and are ambition, qualities of a Hufflepuff. But you have faced your fears many a time, quality of a Gryffindor. I see. You will make a fine _"GRYFFINDOR," the hat shouted.(**A/N: **Haha how predictable. And it was Sprout that sorted in COS, right? Because Mcgonagall was with Harry and Ron, right?)

Slowly Sasha took the hat off and walked towards the table she presumed was Gryffindor because of the amount of people cheering and clapping.

"Congrats," Nathan said, a grin on his face. Sasha gave a small smile and sat down beside Sarah.

No sooner than she had sat down however, a bunch of little kids, Sasha presumed these were first years, entered that hall. The next couple minutes were dedicated to sorting them. About 9 of the kids were sorted into Gryffindor. Then the feast began. Then when the feast was over there was pudding, and near the end of that some people who were sitting a couple seats down from her were having a rather loud conversation. Not that it really mattered, the whole hall was pretty loud.

What she heard was rather interesting. It fitted extremely well with what Mcgonagall had left to do earlier, something about a flying car. They were talking to a bunch of people. When she heard who they were talking about, Sasha almost dropped her fork.

"Hey, you didn't tell me Harry Potter came here," Sasha said, turning to Sarah.

"Oh. Well, now you know." Sarah said after swallowing some pudding.

Soon, the feast was over and they were sent upstairs Anabelle had disappeared saying something about prefect duties, Kitty went somewhere else and Sarah went to say hi to some friends in other houses so it was Jacquelyn who showed her the way to Gryffindor tower.

Remembering something, Sasha said, "Do you have a sister that goes here? Because I think that I saw somebody that looked like you,"

"Oh, that must be Angelina, my little sister. She's in fourth year."

"Lucky, I wish I had siblings," Sasha said quietly.

Jacquelyn gave a small smile. "Well here we are. Wattlebird."

Sasha raised an eyebrow. _Wattlebird_, she thought, _what on earth is she talking about?_ Before she even opened her mouth to ask, the portrait in front of them swung open, and Sasha stood gaping like and idiot at the red and gold themed room she was about to step into.

"This is…wow. We never had this at any of my other schools!" she exclaimed.

Jacquelyn laughed. "How many schools have you been to?"

"Only four."

The other girl giggled some more and was about to say something else when Angelina came up to her sister and dragged her away. Now Sasha was completely lost. She couldn't find any of her other fellow sixth years, except Oliver but she didn't particularly want to talk to him, and she was too shy to talk to anyone else. But someone, or two someone's, that were over confidant came to her first.

"Well George, what do we have here?"

"Well Fred, it looks like we have a lady."

"Yes George, I know it's a lady."

"Right Fred, but it's a lady we haven't seen before."

"That it is George, that it is. But what is a lady we haven't seen before dong here?"

"You know what Fred, I think it might be that transfer girl."

"You know what George, I think it is."

"Fred, I think we should introduce ourselves, don't you?"

"George, I think we should."

Then turning to a Sasha, who was watching them with a raised eyebrow and cheeks tinted red, they said in unison, "Welcome to Hogwarts, miss. We're Gred ad Forge."

Sasha blinked. Once. Twice. Then she shut her eyes, counted to five, and opened them again. Well, then, apparently she wasn't going insane. It had never occurred to her that two people could be so identical. It had also never occurred to her that someone could have such red hair; she thought her hair was really red, boy was she wrong. She almost let out a squeak of surprise when each of them grabbed one of her arms and started walking around the common room with her.

"Her name is Sasha Timbers, right Fred?"

"I think it is, George."

"Well, Miss Timbers, as you can see this is the Gryffindor common room,"

It seemed that either he or his brother was about to continue, before they let out a roar of delight, dropped her arms, and ran toward the portrait hole that had just opened revealing a boy with the exact same hair colour as the twins', a girl with brown bushy hair and a frustrated look on her face and a boy she recognized as Harry Potter.

People were swarming around them. Obviously, they were the ones that had flown the car. Minus the girl of course, Sasha had seen her at dinner.

"There you are Sasha!" someone called.

Sasha turned around and saw Kitty come down the staircase.

"The girls are just upstairs unpacking, you should get up there too, your cat won't stop hissing at us."

"Oh no! Scarlet doesn't like new people. I hope she hasn't bitten any of you!" Sasha gasped.

"No, I think she's scared of us. She won't come out from under your bed."

"My bed?"

"Yeah, there's an extra bed for you…didn't you know that?"

"No."

"Oh, well there is. Well what are you waiting for? Come on up."

Then Kitty turned around and went up the staircase, her long chocolate brown hair trailing behind her. Sasha followed; unfortunately, her short wine red hair did nothing but bounce on her shoulders.

About a minute after she entered the room, she was attacked by what seemed to be a small black blur. She let out a small squeal, and then she realized that Scarlet had jumped from the bed beside her and onto her shoulders, apparently trying to hide behind her head.

Jacquelyn laughed and said, "Sorry I left earlier, my sister needed some help her broomstick had a couple broken twigs and she didn't trust herself to fix it."

"No problem," Sasha smiled, "so, I guess this is my bed?"

"Good guess," Sarah said.

Sasha began to unpack and then Anabelle said something,

"We heard some racket downstairs, what was going on?"

"Oh, Harry and Percy's brother, what was his name…oh, Ron! Harry and Ron just came in." Kitty answered

"Seriously? So did they really like, drive a flying car here?" Therese asked, excited.

"Obviously, if there was such an uproar, right?" Sarah said.

"Yeah they did. I'm hardly surprised though, after all this _is_ Harry Potter we're talking about." Kitty said.

"Harry usually does things like that?" Sasha asked.

"Well he usually does pretty amazing things." These started. Then all the girls started talking about the philosopher's stone incident the year before.

"Oh yeah! We got news of that in Durmstrang actually," Sasha said, thoughtfully.

The girls were silent for a bit, and then Sarah said, "You went to Durmstrang?"

Sasha suddenly got a feeling of déjà vu. Hadn't she explained this before? Then it clicked. Only Matt and Oliver were there when she said she went to Durmstrang. "Yeah, I did."

"But you have an American accent," Anabelle said.

Sasha sighed, how many times was she to correct people like this? "I'm Canadian."

"But you just said you went to Durmstrang." Therese pointed out.

"I did,"

"But your Canadian," Therese argued.

"I am."

"Oh! What were you saying earlier, you went to for different schools," Jacquelyn said, finally remembering.

"Yes, this is my fourth. First to third year was at Olicoupas, in Canada, fourth year was at Beauxbatons, and fifth was at Durmstrang."

"Wow, how many languages do you speak?" Kitty asked.

"Eight"

All the girls gaped. Eight languages, that was incredible.

"Well, we should go down now, since we're all finished unpacking. We'll introduce you to some people. You have to meet the Weasley twins. They're hilarious." Sarah said.

How ironic. "Actually, I find them quite intimidating."

The girls laughed. "Met them already have you? Well there's three other Weasley's and a bunch of others" Sarah grabbed Sasha's arm and dragged her downstairs. "We'll make sure Hogwarts is your favourite school!"

Sasha smiled.

* * *

Thanks so much for reading! Reviews highly appreciate!!  
**fanny-kun**


	3. Classes Begin

**A/N:** Chapter 3 has arrived!! I thank my three wonderful reviwers so very much. I hope you enjoy :)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own. T-T

* * *

"Time to wake up!" Said a singsong voice as light flooded the sixth year girls' dorm room.

Sasha groaned and pulled open the curtains around her bed and saw Sarah standing in front of the window, which had a perfect view of the rising sun. A few more groans went around the room and Anabelle was the only other person who poked her head out of her bed.

"Don't tell me, you're a morning person," Sasha said, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, "You bet I am!" was the answer she got.

Last night went rather interestingly and Sasha, being the not-really-talkative keen observer she is, noticed a few things about her new friends.

Mathew Turner and Kathleen (Kitty) Spring were an item. Therese Carter fancied Nathan O'Brien, but he fancied Sarah Millfield, who fancied Oliver Wood, who fancied quidditch. Therefore Therese didn't like Sarah and Sarah didn't like Therese because she didn't like her. Jacquelyn Johnson was a chaser on the Gryffindor quidditch team along with her sister and Katie Bell (Alicia Spinnet was a reserve) and she was in a relationship with a boy in Gryffindor seventh year named Jamie Kings. Anabelle Lichens seemed to fancy no one, but Sarah swears she's going out with an unnamed boy in Ravenclaw. Sarah was also Sasha's best friend so far. (**A/N: **Sorry, this paragraph might need to be read twice xD)

"What time is it?" came a groggy voice either from behind a bed that still had an almost asleep occupant.

"Seven o'clock," Sarah answered happily, "Classes start in one hour!"

Sasha froze, she had completely forgotten about classes. What she hated most was interaction with new people; she'd made enough friends hadn't she? Why did she need new ones? She sighed and changed into her school robes. She had taken a shower last night, so there was no need for one this morning. Sarah, who was up since who knows when, accompanied Sasha down to the Great Hall for breakfast.

On the way Sarah was talking about teachers, who to suck up to and who to avoid. Severus Snape came up numerous times in the 'avoid' category. When the reached the Great Hall all conversation, was halted. Most eyes were on Sasha and whispers erupted everywhere, no doubt about the transfer girl.

Self-consciously Sasha walked over to the Gryffindor table with Sarah whispering things about 'not letting people get to her' in her ear. Sasha grabbed some eggs, toast and fruits and started eating.

"Morning Oliver!" Sarah said. Sasha looked up surprised; she hadn't noticed Oliver sitting across from them. He gave a nod but didn't look up from the piece of paper in front of him, making plans for quidditch no doubt.

"Hey, you should eat the bacon, its really tasty today," Matt said from Oliver's left. Sasha hadn't noticed him either. Looking to Matt's left she saw Nathan looking down at his food but glancing up and Sarah once and a while.

Sasha shook her head. "I won't eat anything that's ever had a face,"

"That's crazy," Nathan said as he turned his gaze to Sasha, "Meat is good for you. Where do you get your energy without meat?"

"Alternatives," Sasha said simply, going back to her eggs. Nathan looked like he was going to give a retort but he was cut off as the morning post arrived. At first Sasha was shocked, never had she seen so many owls at once. Her shock turned quickly into glee as she spotted her mother's small barn owl, named Ribbon because of a piece of blue ribbon around its leg, heading straight for her.

Ribbon landed on Sasha's shoulder after dropping the small letter in front of her. He took some of her toast and hopped over to Sarah who was making 'aww' sounds at the little owl. By this time Anabelle, Kitty, Jacquelyn and Therese were already sitting down at the table. Sasha tore open the letter and began to read.

_Dearest Sasha,_

_I'm sorry if you're embarrassed of getting a letter on your first day from your mom, but I miss you so much already! I've settled down in the house already. I'm sorry sweetie but we're in a muggle area this time around so when you come home you have to keep your plants under control. Honestly, I don't know how you do it. I don't even know what it's called, but one of them ate my favourite pair of shoes yesterday. That money is coming out of your bank account._

_Anyways, you'll never guess who one of our neighbours is. A family of wizards! The Weasley's, you might have heard of them. Molly told me that five of her children attend school with you, and one of them is in your year!_

_Also congratulations on being sorted into Gryffindor. As you well know your father and I both attended Hogwarts. I was kind of hoping you would be in my house, Hufflepuff. Or your father's, Ravenclaw, heavens knows you've got enough talent for it. But now that I think of it, Gryffindor fits you perfectly. Make lots of friends, and try to stay away from the Slytherins, they're nasty! _

_Well goodbye sweetie, I'll see you on Christmas. Oh and by the way, Mandy's mother apparated here and we met for lunch. Professor Dumbledore already gave her daughter permission to visit you in October for Thanksgiving. Say hi to her for me!_

_With Love,_

_Mom_

"She spelt 'mum' wrong, and who'sMandy?" Sarah asked, peeking over at Sasha's letter.

"No, in Canada mom is spelt, and said, with an O instead of an U. And Mandy is a really good friend of mine from Olicoupas. I forgot they had a week off for Thanksgiving," Sasha said, smiling at the letter in her hands.

"Didn't your mother go to Hogwarts though? That means she's English," Sarah started,

"Mom and dad moved to Canada about a year after they went out of Hogwarts, she's lost her accent already,"

"What's this about the plants then?" Sarah asked again.

Sasha's smile turned even bigger. "It's been a hobby of mine since I was little. My dad started it with me. We used to go to magical greenhouses and pick out the most interesting plant we could find and take it home and raise it. The one my mom is talking about is probably the _columbas_ _vinuses_, kind of like a venus flytrap." She added the last part when Sarah gave her a quizzical glance, her being muggleborn and all.

"Miss Timbers," A stern voice said, when Sasha turned around she saw Professor Mcgonagall, "I have spoken to your previous headmasters and they all have said wonderful things about you. Here is your schedule and if you have any questions, Miss Millfield will answer them." She nodded to Sarah who smiled shyly and continued to hand out schedules.

"Double potions, Charms with the Ravenclaws, Lunch, Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology with the Hufflepuffs, and Ancient Runes with the Ravenclaws. How come only some of them say who its with?" Sasha asked.

"Oh that's cause these are N.E.W.T courses. Since Potions, Transfiguration, and Defense are the hardest classes, all houses are combined because there's not many people in them." Sarah answered looking at her schedule, "Looks like I have everything with you except Herbology and Runes. Oliver what's your schedule?" She grabbed Oliver's.

"Hah, looks like you two have the same schedule. I didn't know you took Herbology." Sarah said, looking at Oliver's paper.

He shrugged, "I like the plants, it's the only course I got to chose, mum and dad chose the rest. Not that I need them, I'm going into professional quidditch," he said proudly and gave Sasha a glare when she gave a humourless laugh.

After breakfast Sasha and Sarah walked to potions together. When they got there, they took a table at the back and began setting up their cauldrons.

"Miss Timbers, am I correct?" said a deep voice. Sasha looked up to see who she presumed was Snape and gave a shy nod. "I hope you do not want to be marked easier because you are new. You probably have no talent whatsoever in potions like the rest of your…fellow Gryffindors."

Sasha opened her mouth to give an angry retort when Sarah's elbow jabbed into her wrists. So took a deep breath and answered "Yes Professor," Snape walked away, his robe flowing inelegantly behind him.

The first hour was talk about the N.E.W.T exams coming up in seventh year. The next hour was spent making a babbling beverage. According to Snape this was so he could see what people have forgotten over the summer. They would be handed in at the end of class and anyone who took any would be getting detention. Half way during the class Sarah dropped a little bit of unfinished potion onto Sasha's robes, which started to burn. Sarah was quickly muttering apologies and was quite surprised when the burning stopped and the spilled potion was gone with a movement of Sasha's wand.

By the end of the class Sasha's potion was near perfection and she put some in a small vial and brought it to the front. Then she and Sarah left the room.

The rest of the day was fairly boring. Every single teacher talked about the N.E.W.T s and before she knew it, Sasha was asleep in her bed.

* * *

**A/N:** I know this is moving really slowly, I'm just still into the process of introducing my characters. But expect some Oliver x Sasha soon :) Thanks for reading!  
**fanny-kun**


	4. Dueling

**A/N:** This is up early, yay Thanksgiving weekend (: Anyways, I really would like it if more people reviewed. Heres chapter 4:D

**Disclaimer: **No matter how much I want to, I don't own.

* * *

September passed quickly and smoothly without much happening. Some arguments had happened, some friendships severed. Therese and Sarah were no longer on speaking terms, Sasha sided with Sarah on the argument they were having, and was now also receiving the cold shoulder. Kitty blamed Sasha for this and yelled at her for 'breaking up five years of friendship' and now refused to even look at her. Matt was sympathetic to her, but whenever Kitty caught him talking to Sasha, she was explode. 

If it weren't for Sarah and Jacquelyn (she and Anabelle were part of the neutral party) Sasha was sure she would have sunken into a state of depression. Nathan had gotten dragged into the whole thing but had somehow managed to stay on the neutral side. Oliver, well, Oliver was Oliver and nothing could interrupt him from his quidditch.

On the first of October, classes went as usual. She once again, had the best potion, much to Snape's displeasure. Then she was average at charms, one of the 12 people to get the summoning charm correct. Transfiguration was by far not her best subject, but it certainly was her favourite. At Defense Against the Dark Arts, things began to get interesting, despite the horrible teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart.

"Alright class, in my book _Magical Me_, which surely you all have read, you know that I am an expert duelist." The Professor said his white teeth shining as he grinned, "And today, we will be dueling, yes fun isn't it? Now who will be first, ah, how about Miss Spring and uh, Miss Timbers!"

Sasha was surprised that he had called her name; she was even more surprised that he had called her and Kitty's names. She gulped and stepping onto the dueling platform.

"Now girls, this is just to test your skills, I want no permanent damage done to either of you, now continue," Lockhart said, apparently happy about his excellent idea of dueling.

Before Sasha was ready, Kitty yelled "_Expelliarmus_" Sasha out of instinct, yelled "_Protego_" just in time and Kitty's spell bounded off her shield. Kitty wasn't beaten, she yelled, "_Stupefy_" and Sasha quickly ducked the red light aimed toward her. Racking her brains for any useful spell, she lifted her want and said "_Incarcerous_" ropes shot out of her wand and wrapped around Kitty who screamed and lifted her right arm so it didn't get caught. Then she said something that Sasha couldn't hear, but suddenly she couldn't see. She dropped her want and her hands moved to her eyes, all she was the reddish colour of the back of her eyelids, but her eyes weren't closed.

"That's enough! Miss Spring, you know better than to use the _conjunctivitus_ curse," the professor said, sternly, "nonetheless, you girls are quite skilled, Mr Wood, please escort Miss Timbers to the hospital wing," He said to Oliver who was standing right beside him. Oliver looked like he was about to protest, then he thought better of it. He help Sasha up and led her out of the classroom. Sarah looked at where her friends had just left, hoping that they wouldn't get too mad at each other.

"Can't you watch where you're going?" Oliver said without thinking as Sasha nearly walked into a suit of armour.

"No, as a matter of fact I can't," Sasha replied angrily her arms in front of her so she would hit anything else, "and aren't you supposed to be leading me? I don't even know where the hospital wing is to begin with,"

Oliver sighed and moved in behind her, putting a hand on her back to direct her. "Walk to the left a bit, you're going to walk into a wall."

Sasha felt her face heat up and was thankful that Oliver was behind her and wouldn't see. She was about the thank him when she crashed into what she though was a railing. Then she heard Oliver laugh behind her.

"Oh real mature, I should hex you! Oh, where's my wand?" She said, completely frustrated by the fact the she couldn't see. Remembering that she had dropped her wand, she groaned, even though she knew Sarah would get it for her. Now that she though about it, her eyes were starting to hurt. She was confused, from what she read this curse wasn't supposed to hurt.

Oliver gave a couple more chuckles and finally apologized. She ignored him and started walking away in what she hoped was the right direction. When he saw where she was going, he yelled, "Sasha!" but too late. He swore as she screamed and went tumbling down the stairs and landing very painfully on her leg.

"Oww," She groaned, clutching her leg, which was sticking out at an odd angle. She felt tears starting to go down her cheeks; she was never good at enduring pain. "Why do these things always happen to me?"

Oliver had rushed down and was asking if she was okay, "I'm not talking to you," she answered.

"Can you stand?" he sighed as she tried to stand up and fell down again. "I guess, I could try to fix your leg, but I'm not sure you want me to,"

"No I don't," She answered coldly.

"Well the hospital wing is pretty far, so I guess I'll have to carry you," he said. "Okay, I'm right in front of you, sit straight and hold on to my neck," She obeyed, releculanty. Oliver stood up and they were in a somewhat awkward piggyback position. When he started walking, she buried her head in her arm; she hated it when her feet weren't touching the ground. Pain was still throbbing in the left leg.

They walked for a minute in silence and then, "What are you planning on doing after Hogwarts?" Oliver asked, completely out of the blue.

"That's not very specific, with my mom, she could decide to move to Italy in the summer and drag me with her, so I might be out of Hogwarts at the end of this year," Sasha replied, not bothering to lift her head.

"Okay then, what do you plan on doing after you graduate?"

"Why?" Sasha asked, finally lifting her head, still seeing nothing, "Like, why do you care?"

Oliver scowled, "I'm just trying to make conversation, if you're going to be so secretive then fine, I don't care." He paused, "Also because I'm curious, most people get jobs because of reference from friends at school. And you've been to lots of schools from what I heard,"

"Oh," Sasha said, after a pause "I'm not too sure what I'm going to do. But if I play my cards right I'm betting on being a healer, at St. Mungo's hopefully, it's the biggest magical hospital that I know of."

At this Oliver actually laughed, "What's so funny?" Sasha asked, starting to get angry.

"You make it sound like you're playing a game. Life's not a game, Timbers,"

Sasha was angry now. "So now I'm Timbers? Just so you know, I prefer being called by my first name."

"By the way you talk, it sounds like life really is a game," Oliver replied, completely ignoring her.

"Life might not be a game Oliver, but quidditch is. And that's what you're life is all about," Sasha said, fuming. It took all of Oliver's will power not to throw her against the wall. His grip on her tightened, as if he was making himself not throw her. He chose to ignore her comment,

"We're here," he said emotionlessly as knocked on the door. Madame Pomfrey answered and gave a gasp "What's happened here?"

"She got hit with a _conjunctivitus_ curse, then she fell down the sairs, I think her leg might be broken," Oliver answered for Sasha.

"Well, come in, come in. Set her down on the bed, gently boy, gently! There we go. Now lets take a look at you." She took out her want and muttered some sort of spell, pointing her wand at her eyes. "Oh my, this curse has been cast incorrectly. Does it hurt, dear?" Sasha nodded, "Well, we'll have to have you stay here, maybe for the night. Your retina is a little messed up, but I have a potion here for it. Now let's look at your leg." She muttered another spell and Sasha felt the pain go away. "Thank you Mr Wood, you may go back to class now," Sasha was somewhat surprised that Oliver was still there, and she heard him shuffle his feet to leave.

Oliver stopped when he was at the door to listen to Sasha cough because of the potion she just took. Then he opened the door and stepped out, her words echoeing in his head.

"_Life might not be a game Oliver, but quidditch is. And that's what you're life is all about,"_

"You're wrong," he muttered angrily, "You're wrong…"

* * *

**A/N: **Hmm, I actually liked this chapter. I hope you did too, reviews are highly appreciated! Thanks for reading!  
**fanny-kun**


	5. Hate of Quidditch

**A/N:** Sorry, this is a short chapter, I apologise. Once again I thank my three reviewers (who have all reviewed more than once), you all get a cookie. Well here's chapter five. Enjoy :D

**Disclaimer: **I do not own, it's as simple as that.

* * *

A week had passed since Sasha was in the hospital and it seemed to her Oliver was treating her colder than usual. Kitty had been given a three days worth of detention and was ignoring Sasha, as usual. The only thing that had kept her smiling for the whole week was the fact that her friend, Mandy, was coming to visit sometime during the next week because of the Thanksgiving holidays that they get in Canada. 

"Hey, are you in the mood for a trip tonight?" Sarah said. They were currently in the library finishing their homework so the wouldn't have any on the weekend.

Sasha hesitated, whatever Sarah had planned couldn't be good, "Depends, what you're asking," She said slowly.

"Well you know how our first Hogsmead trip of the year is next week? Well, me and Jacquelyn decided that since you've never been there before that we should take you, you know, just to look around," Sarah said, as if she had already thought through what she was saying.

Sasha thought for a moment. She wasn't too big on breaking the rules, but a nighttime trip might make her stress level smaller. Sighing she said she'd go and Sarah grinned at her. "Great, Jacquelyn has quidditch practice tonight so we'll wait for her and the leave. We'll finish up and leave in about," She stopped to check her watch, "half an hour, kay?

Sasha answered affirmative and she and Sarah finished her homework and went up to the dormitories to change out of their robes into more comfortable clothing, muggle clothing to be exact. Before they left they grabbed a pair of jeans, a tee shirt, and a sweater for Jacquelyn. When they arrived at the stadium, it seemed that practise wasn't yet over. Well, they actually they found this out _before_ they arrived at the stadium. Oliver wasn't exactly the quietest person in the world.

They decided that practise would be over soon and there was no point in climbing all the way up the stairs to the stands. Instead, they went to where the third year reserve, Alicia Spinnet was fixing her broom and sat down on the grass, watching the team. Actually, Sarah was watching the team while Sasha brought a book out from her bag. She knew this would happen and after all, she did despise quidditch.

"So, you've been here a month, any guys that catch your fancy?" Sarah asked suddenly, giggling at the bewildered look on her friend's face that she saw when Sasha looked up from the guild. "I mean, come one, there has to be at least one guy,"

Sasha shook her head slowly, still off guard at the unexpected question. Sarah gave an exasperated sigh, running a hand threw her short spiky hair. "Oh! You should totally hook up with Nathan; it would be nice to get him off my back. Plus Therese would be furious," She giggled again while imaging her ex-friend going mad. Sasha gave her another weird look and told her to keep watching the practise and to tell her when practise was over. The she turned from her friend and to her book.

She was reading a muggle book, about a vampire who fell in love with a mortal man. As she got really deep into the book, she once again praised the muggles for their extensive imagination; they, of course, have no clue that this was very possible of happening. It was because this was such a good book, that she didn't register the yells of her friends before it was too late. She also heard Sarah screaming.

The moment she looked up to see what the commotion was all about; a bludger hit her square in the face.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Oliver had seen her come in the stadium, along with Sarah, but he barely took any notice of it. For some reason unknown to him, the words she had said to him the week before really hurt. Pretending she wasn't there, he continued to yell, encouragement of course, to his team. He was positive that they would win the quidditch cup this year; after all, he had the greatest seeker in history.

"Fred…George…whoever you are! You call that a hit? I want you to whack that bloody bludger as hard as you can. Pretend its Flint's face, don't forget to aim!" He yelled at the twin closest to him, who had just hit the bludger with almost no force at all, causing it to move slower than it was supposed to. The twin Oliver had yelled at gave him a salute and flew over to his brother.

"Oliver, how much longer are we practising? We've been going on for almost two hours," Jacquelyn said, as she flew up beside him, wanting to go to Hogsmead with her friends soon.

"You're sister isn't complaining." He pointed out. Observing Angelina, one of the other chasers.

"That's because she's scared of you, idiot."

Oliver shrugged, "How 'bout another five minutes, then I'll let you go," Jacquelyn shrugged as well and flew off to catch the quaffle. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw one of the twins' preparing to swing the bat to hit the bludger that was coming toward him. Oliver turned around to watch, and then suddenly, Angelina flew past the redheaded boy to catch the quaffle, hitting him accidentally. The twin was knocked out of balance and hit the ball with an amazingly loud bang. The whole team watched in horror at where the ball was heading.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The amount of pain Sasha felt when the bludger hit her was probably the most she had ever felt in her life, minus the amount of emotional pain she had once. What was worse was that she didn't fall out of conciousness until she had lost too much blood. She wanted to scream as a loud as she could, but when she opened her mouth the only thing that came out was a gurgling sound and a mouthful of blood. Her head felt like it had been split open, which it probably had. Her nose was most definitely broken. All her senses were going wild; all she could see, smell, or taste was her own blood; all she could feel was the pain; all she could hear was the people around here. She was pretty sure she was crying, but she wasn't sure. It wasn't until what seemed like hours later, when she felt somebody picking her up, that she finally fell unconscious.

When she woke up the first thing she saw when she woke up were sunflowers sitting at her beside table. She knew she was in the hospital.

"What a coincidence, I'm here visiting you for the first time since you came in, and you're awake," Oliver wasn't joking, he had only been here for about ten minutes. He had carried her to the hospital wing from the stadium, wincing at her face that was barely recognisable. That was about two days ago, and since then this was the first time he visited. Of course, he didn't come of his own free will, Sarah had made him. Sasha looked at him really weirdly and began to sit up, when he pushed her back down. "Don't get up, I was just about to leave. Anyways, you need your rest, so I'll see you soon." He began to walk away, but he swiftly turned around once again when he heard her talk.

"Uhm, I'm awfully sorry, but who are you?"

* * *

Thankyou for taking the time to read! It's really appreciated. I'm really not sure what's going to happen next, so anyone who has any ideas, I wouldn't mind hearing them :) Reviews are appreciated! Thankiess :D  
**fanny-kun**


	6. In the Hospital Again

**A/N:** I know I haven't updated in a while. Blame school. Anyways thats to my (still) three reviewers. Here's Chapter Six.

**Disclaimer:** If my name is J.K Rowling the I own Harry Potter. My name is not J.K Rowling. Therefore I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

"Are you sure there's nothing else wrong with her head? I mean, she's starting to act like that little Ravenclaw first year, Loony Lovegood or something." Sarah said to Jacquelyn as they watched Sasha walk around the hospital wing dreamily and touching anything she could reach. Jacquelyn shook her head.

"Madame Pomfrey said that bludger took out a couple years of her memory. This must be how she acted when she was thirteen, most likely before her dad died." Jacquelyn whispered back to Sarah, "Poor thing, I hate seeing her like this."

Suddenly Sasha stopped and looked over at the two girls sitting on her bed. More specifically she looked at Sarah and tilted her head. "Mandy, have you seen my rabbit? He seems to have disappeared again."

Sarah let out a noise that might have been a squeal or a sob and hugged Sasha tightly. "Don't worry Sasha, Madame Pomfrey's looking up a potion right now! You'll be back to normal very, very soon."

"Oh Mandy, you're being silly again. There's nothing wrong with me. And by the way, are we going to Quebec this Christmas? You said we were," Sasha sat down on the bed looking at Sarah with wide hazel eyes.

"Oh my, you two! Stop stressing her, if you're not going to help her then leave! I want you out of here right now!" Madame Pomfrey shooed Sarah and Jacquelyn away.

"But-" Jacquelyn began.

"No buts, out, out, out! You and your other friends can come by later. But my patient needs to rest now," She pushed the two girls out of the infirmary and shut the doors behind them.

"How is she?" Sarah looked for the source of the voice and she saw Oliver coming by, with an unfamiliar girl next to him.

The girl had blonde hair that went just below her chin. Her green eyes were worried. Sarah noticed that she wasn't wearing a Hogwarts robe. Instead she had on muggle attire. She gave a forced smile and waved.

"My name's Mandy, Sasha's friend. I came to visit her but when I got hear the headmaster told me that she was in the hospital, I went but I got lost. Oliver took me here. Where's Sasha?"

"She's in there," Sarah said pointing to the door, as Mandy moved toward it she added, "Madame Pomfrey said that she's not allowed visitors right now. So you'll have to wait until later."

"I don't care. I'm going in now." Mandy opened the door and Sarah prepared to hear Madame Pomfrey's yelling. Instead, she heard low voices and saw the door close again, with Mandy inside. Jacquelyn said a quick good-bye to Sarah and walked off when a girl from Hufflepuff called her name from down the hall. Sarah watched her leave and suddenly burst out crying.

"Ah, this is all my fault. I shouldn't have brought her to the quidditch pitch, I know how much she hates quidditch." She sobbed into her hands. This startled Oliver greatly and he had no idea how to comfort her. Awkwardly, he moved forward and patted Sarah on her back. She threw her arms around him and began to cry into his shoulder.

Somehow, Oliver had managed to escape her after just a few minutes and Sarah had walked back to the common room. Oliver rubbed the back of his head, it was a Saturday and he didn't know what to do. His team would be furious if he called a practise now. Looking at his watch, he saw that it was only two o'clock. He went back to the common room to devise some new quidditch plan.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"You mean to tell me that I'm at Hogwarts? Don't be silly, I go to Olicoupas and I'm thirteen. I don't know where you got sixteen from; people usually think I look young for my age. Anyways, who are you again?" Sasha sat in her bed, swinging her legs back and forth and staring intently at Oliver, who was sitting in a chair beside the bed.

Oliver sighed, wondering why he had even come here. From what he had heard Mandy had flooed back to Canada for a while. He went down to dinner after that, he didn't even remembering coming through those doors. He sighed and stood up, preparing to leave.

"No don't go, I don't want to be alone again, " He felt a tug at his sleeve and turned to see Sasha holding on preventing him from leaving. He sighed and sat back down. He was surprised; Sasha at thirteen wasn't shy at all. Well, not compared to the Sasha he disliked that was sixteen. She still held on to his sleeve, a somewhat defiant look on her face.

"Did I really lose my memory? I mean, that's what's everyone's been saying and I didn't believe it at first but, there are these people coming in and out, and Mandy looked so different, she didn't look thirteen anymore. I'm scared, I don't really know who I am anymore. I still don't even know who you are." She said, looking up at the last part.

"I'm Oliver. Do you really not remember?" Sasha shook her head, and then she began to giggle. "What?" Oliver asked.

"Haha, you mean Oliver, as in _Olive_r? Like that little icky green vegetable thingy? Aw, wait! I'm sorry!" She said as she grabbed on to his sleeve again as he began to stand up. She smiled sadly when he sat down. "I know I talk to much, everyone tells me that. They say I'm too annoying and loud."

"Actually you hardly ever talk to anyone,"

She gave another sad smile. "That's what people have been telling me, and that's why I refuse to believe I've lost my memory. As long as I have my sanity there will never be a time when I stop talking." Then something in Oliver's head clicked.

"You think your father is still alive, don't you?" he asked, his face serious. Sarah had told him a while ago not to be mean to Sasha, because her father had died just a few years ago.

Sasha's eyes were wide with horror when Oliver said that. "My daddy…dead?" Then she looked at Oliver again with a disgusted look on her face, "You're joking. My daddy won't die. You're just a sick person playing a sick joke. Get away from me." Her reaction startles Oliver.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset you." He looked into her eyes and got even more startled when he saw them brimming with tears.

"Does my daddy really die?" Oliver didn't know what to say, he didn't know what to do. He cursed himself for being stuck in a situation like this.

But he did one thing he would never have done if he was in his right mind. He did something that was very unlike sixth year, quidditch obsessed captain, _Oliver Wood_. He leaned over and kissed her.

He didn't know what he had done until he had done it. He quickly pulled away, wiped his mouth, stood up, and quickly apologized. He risked one look into her eyes and was surprised to find that they weren't the same round, childish ones he had looked into just half a minute earlier.

"Oliver…what the…?"

The sound of her voice made him run out of the infirmary.

* * *

**A/N:** This is kinda a sucky chapter. And short too. Ah, I'm slacking. Sorry about that (: Anyways thanx for reading.  
**fanny-kun**


	7. The Answer

**A/N:** I'm sooo sorry! It's been like, forever since I updated! I do have an excuse though..school. Okay I know..pretty sucky excuse but its totally true..  
Anywhoo..I would like to thank my wonderful reviewers. Also I would like to give special thanks to _xrikuxharadax_ for her wonderful tips. I tried to proofread this time..though I don't think it did anything, my grammer is as bad as always xD. Anyways enjoy chapter 7!

**Disclaimer:** I own all the characters that are not originally in the Harry Potter series (obviously xP). Unfortunately Oliver is not mine..cries

* * *

Sasha put a hand to her lips. Did what she thought happen really happen? Her mind wasn't working properly and she felt faint. To her, it was next to impossible for Oliver to have just kissed her. Lying down on the hospital bed, she mentally listed what other explanations there might be.

1. She did hit her head pretty hard, so there's a good chance it's just her imagination.

2. She was losing her sanity.

3. She was dreaming.

4. She accidentally touched a portkey, which brought her to an alternate dimension.

She concluded that she was dreaming. But when she brought a hand up to her face to pinch it, she felt pain. She changed her conclusion to being in an alternate universe. After all it was better than losing her sanity. Besides, it wouldn't be impossible. Magic did exist after all. She scowled, alternate dimension or not, next time she saw Oliver she was going to hit him.

Madame Pomfrey was pleasantly surprised when she learned that Sasha didn't need a potion anymore. After checking her temperature and her head one more time, the matron told Sasha that she was allowed to leave.

Sasha couldn't remember what day it was, and she mentally kicked herself for not asking the nurse. But from the look of the window it seemed to be dawn. There was nowhere she needed to be, so she settled for wandering aimlessly down the halls, she was pretty sure that since she'd been here a month she would not get lost.

She ended up getting lost anyways. There were no longer any windows, so she figured she was in the basement. After walking for another couple minutes she found a staircase and went up two flights. Still wandering, she noticed a somewhat beat up door, opening it; she discovered a girl's lavatory. It was more open then the other ones, and something about it made Sasha think that no one came in here. She walked up the yellowish-white sink and turned a tap, no water came on.

"It doesn't work, you know," A voice behind her made her jump. She turned around, surprised; she hadn't expected anyone to be in here, much less a ghost.

The ghost was of a girl, about Sasha's age, if not younger. She was bespectacled and her long hair was in two pigtails. Her round face showed that she was very pleased to have scared a living object.

"I haven't seen you in my bathroom before," the ghost said as she floated in front of Sasha, "my name's Myrtle, but you must already know that, everybody always makes fun of me."

"Why do they do that?" Sasha asked. She was facing Myrtle, but her hands unconsciously continued to turn the taps.

"Because I cry. You see that's why I'm called _Moaning _Myrtle." She sniffed and flew closer to Sasha. "But I still don't know why you're here. Nobody likes to come into be bathroom, and I quite like being alone. Are you going to make fun of me too?"

"N-no! Of course not, I won't make fun of you. Uhm, you're very pretty…" Sasha answered nervously, taking a step back. Myrtle let out a shriek of delight and began to fly in circles.

"Ooh, you're very nice, much nicer than those other girls. What's your name?"

"Sasha Timbers."

"Well Sasha Timbers, you're welcome in by bathroom anytime. I would very much like to have you here" Myrtle was smiling now.

"Uhm thanks. But I have to go now…I have to go back to the common room…bye Myrtle," Sasha turned around and walked to the door faster than was necessary. She doubted Myrtle noticed, since she was still giggling happily in the air. As soon as she was in the halls again Sasha sighed and leaned against the wall. Ever since she was little she had always been afraid of ghosts, both the nice ones and the not-so-nice ones. Her mother was muggleborn, so she grew up reading a lot of muggle stories. Many of them included ghosts that ate people. She just never got that out of her head, even as she grew older.

When Sasha had calmed down she made her way back to the common room. The whole way back she was planning what to tell her friends. She suddenly got her memory back when she hit her head on the bedpost? Madame Pomfrey found a good potion and brewed it really quickly? She went to sleep and when she woke she suddenly remembered?

As she was thinking she wasn't watching where she was going. Suddenly, she bumped into the last person she wanted to see.

Oliver Wood.

She scowled and looked up, debating on whether to slap him or to just walk away. It was a tough decision but she settled on the latter and mumbled a quiet apology and pushed passed him. She felt a hand on her shoulder and quickly turned her annoyed expression to an innocent sort of one. She turned around to look at him, waiting for him to speak.

"Aren't you going to hit me?" Oliver asked, looking directly into her eyes. The question caught her off guard. What, was he a Legilimens now or something? Sasha sighed.

"What's the point? I _am_ in an alternate dimension right now. Sooner or later I'll find the portkey and I'll be able to get back…to wherever I was." Well that's what she was telling herself. Sasha turned away only to be forced around again. She felt a hand on her forehead.

"Are you sure you should be out of the hospital wing? I think you might be coming down with a fever," Oliver said, deciding whether her temperature was too hot or not.

"What, do you want me to slap you or something? Let go of me! I don't want to see your face ever again." Sasha almost yelled as she yanked herself out of Oliver's grip and walked away with her head held high. It wasn't until she reached the end of the corridor that she found the courage to turn around again. And when she did, he was gone.

She sighed and began to walk again. Maybe she _should_ have hit him. Why did she have to lose her temper? He probably thought that she was mentally challenged. After all, she had yelled at him when he was just trying to help. He probably wouldn't even look at her now.

That's when Sasha stopped dead in her tracks. Why did she care what he thought of her? Why did she care if he never talked to her again? She suddenly realised something.

It was pretty much only Sarah and Jacquelyn who helped her through her first month. But there was also someone else. She woke up every morning wondering how she should anger Oliver that day. She went throughout the day wondering when she would see him so she could taunt him. She went to sleep every night wondering what he'll say to her the next day.

She hadn't realized before, but everyday she just wanted to see his face, even though just now she had told him she never wanted to see it again. It was when she was with him that she learned the most, usually about herself and it was with him when she smiled the most. There _was_ a reason why she cared what he thought of her. There _was _a reason why she cared if he never talked to her again. She fell to her knees and sobbed into her hands.

Without knowing it, and without wanting it to happen, she had fallen in love with Oliver Wood.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I'll try and find some time to update soon! I promise. Thanks for reading!  
**fanny-kun**


	8. Opening of the Chamber

**A/N:** I think I updated fairly quickly this time. Hope you enjoy. (:

**Disclaimer:** I do not own. It's as simple as that.

* * *

"Timbers! What are you doing in the halls at this time?" Sasha looked up warily at the sound of her name. She was seated against the wall with her knees pulled up against her chest. Her eyes were red and her face was blotchy from crying. When she saw the figure walk closer, she sniffled and rubbed her eyes, trying to look like nothing was happening. Hoping she looked fine, she stood up and faced the person. 

"Sorry Percy, I was just thinking of something. Nothing to worry about, I'll see you later." She forced out a smile and turned away from his bewildered face.

"Hey, are you okay? You look…" He didn't finish his sentence. "Never mind, it's none of my business. Make sure I don't see you walking in the halls this late again," He walked away from her.

"Don't worry, I won't let you _see_ me in the halls anymore." Sasha murmured to herself. She turned around as well and walked the opposite way Percy did.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The rest of October passed surprisingly quickly and easily for Sasha. She managed not to spend any time alone with Oliver, and it was not as hard as she thought it would be to keep him off her mind. She spent most of her time in the library, studying so much it put a Ravenclaw to shame. More than one person wondered if the Sorting Hat made a mistake in putting her in Gryffindor.

Even Sasha wondered if it was a mistake. Several times she considered going to the headmaster to ask to be sorted again. Lately, she was being anything but brave. She was too scared to face Oliver. She was even too scared to face Sarah and Jacquelyn because she thought they would be able to tell that something was wrong with her, no matter how hard she tried to hide it. Girls were like the sometimes.

Before she knew it, she was sitting at the Gryffindor table staring at the enormous Halloween feast. She looked around and was quite surprised to see no ghosts flying around. She sighed and grinned, she had a good feeling about tonight.

"Whoa, is that a smile? Are you seriously smiling," Nathan asked her from across the table, his grin mirroring hers. "It's been a while since we've seen you smile like that."

"Actually, it's been a while since you've seen me smile period." Sasha didn't know what happened, but she found it was easier to talk to people now. As much as she didn't want to, she couldn't help but to keep a conversation rolling. She suspected that when she lost her memory, part of her thirteen-year-old self didn't go away. Nathan gave a hearty laugh and returned to his chicken legs, which she eyed disapprovingly.

Sasha gathered mashed potatoes into her own plate. Much of the stuff on the table she hadn't seen before, she took a chance and put anything on her plate that didn't seem to be from an animal. She found that she wasn't particularly hungry. She quickly ate and had a slice of pumpkin pie for desert. She said good-bye to her friends and walked out of the great hall.

She had taken a liking to exploring the castle lately, and she rarely got lost anymore. Sasha was willing to bet that she knows the school better than Sarah. She managed to find a secret passageway that led to Honeydukes (which was behind a rather interesting statue of a one-eyes witch), and also one that seemed to have collapsed. There were many shortcuts she also discovered, and she used these to her advantage when avoiding people.

As she was walking, Sasha heard a noise. _Drip, drip, drip. _Curious, she headed toward the nose. The second floor bathroom she had come across recently seemed to have flooded. Pulling up her robes so they wouldn't get wet.

The first thing she saw was Harry, Ron, and Hermione standing on the opposite side of the huge puddle staring open mouthed at the wall. Sasha followed their gaze and almost screamed at Filch's cat lying there seemingly dead. Actually, she would have screamed if it weren't for the strong hand that had placed itself over her mouth, making her piercing shriek last barely half a second. The good feeling she had earlier that night went plummeting to the ground.

"Sush, you don't want to draw any attention…wait, never mind, too late." Sasha's wide eyes looked up and saw Oliver wood, looking behind her at the mob of students that suddenly appeared. She was surprised; this was the first time Oliver had spoken to her since she had yelled at him. Her surprise soon turned into anger. She was mad that he had the guts to touch her, when she didn't have the guts to even look at him. It seemed to her he was always proving himself better. She yanked his hand off and moved closer the wall, finally noticing that there was writing on it.

_THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED AGAIN  
__ENEMIES OF THE HEIR BEWARE _

"Enemies of the heir beware, you'll be next, filthy mudbloods." The harsh voice travelled through the halls and Sasha turned to see a second year blonde-haired Slytherin boy smirking.

"Chamber of Secrets…" Sasha whispered to herself. She moved forward to touch the writing, which was coincidently the same colour as blood. She felt a tugging at her sleeve and was about to yell at Oliver again. But when she turned around she saw Sarah pulling her away, eyes wide with fear. Sasha sighed, of course Sarah had a reason to be scared. She was muggleborn.

Sasha looked down to the floor as she walked, but she immediately regretted it. She let out a very small and quiet shriek and grabbed onto Sarah's arm, refusing to look at the little spiders that made their way around the ground in a single file line. Sarah gave her a strange look and Sasha gave a shy smile. She had arachnophobia.

When they reached the common room, it seemed like all of Gryffindor was already there. The girls managed to get some seats on the couch and Sarah looked like she was about to say something. Sasha wasn't looking at her. She couldn't help herself; she was staring at Oliver, for once not caring who saw.

Sarah looked for Sasha, to Oliver and to Sasha once more. She completely forgot what she was about to say as realization donned upon her face. Her face was a scowl soon as she continued to look from the boy she fancied and her best friend.

"What the hell? You can fancy all the boys you like in this school, but you decide to go for the only one I fancy?!" Sarah said quietly, but anger in her voice was unmistakeable. Sasha turned to her, shocked. She was speechless, and Sarah misunderstood her expression.

"I know what you're doing, don't even bother to think of an excuse. I don't want to be near you anymore." Sarah's voice rose again causing a few heads to turn to their direction. Before Sarah left, she hissed one more thing at Sasha. "Stay _away _from him."

Sasha was still speechless. She groaned and ran a hand through her hair and laid her cheek on the backside of the couch. She was near tears and she almost screamed when something small and furry landed on her. She gave a sad smile at her cat. "At least you don't hate me," She said while scratching under Scarlet's chin.

From the other side of the common room, Oliver witnessed the whole ordeal and sighed. He planned to stay away from Sasha from now on.

* * *

**A/N:** There we go. I think that might have been a little rushed. Thanks for reading!  
**fanny-kun**


	9. Danger

**A/N:** Okay, I have to announce this. In this chapter there is slight...ROMANTIC INTERFERENCE:O Like ohmigawd, I know. Haha, enjoy chapter nine:D

**Disclaimer:** If I owned, I would most definately not name my main character Harry. That's my tarantula's name :D. So therefore I do not own.

* * *

The first quidditch match of the year, Gryffindor against Slytherin, was the talk of the common room. Sasha quite appreciated it; it gave her a reason to stay in the library longer. Lately, she had been looking for books about the Chamber of Secrets. Even forging Lockhart's signature (they were all over his books) to get into the restricted section.

"Ugh," Sasha groaned, "I give up." She buried her head in her arms and sighed. She had looked through all the books she could think of and still there was nothing she could find. After a minute she stood up and looked at the pile of books sitting on the table. Since she was in no mood to put them away, she waved her wand and watched each of the books magically put itself away.

"Non-verbal magic," a slightly surprised voice came from behind her, "very impressive." Sasha turned around, hoping very much it wasn't someone she knew.

She got what she wanted: she didn't know this boy. He stood a few inches taller than her with fair hair slightly covering his greyish blue eyes. His surprised expression stayed until he noticed the red and gold badge Sasha was wearing. Before she could blink, his face was in a scowl.

"Gryffindor! Disgusting, here I was thinking you were a Ravenclaw." He began to walk away when Sasha spoke.

"I wish. Gryffindor sucks," She said quietly, sitting down on the chair again. The boy whirled around surprised. This was the first time he had heard of someone hating to be in Gryffindor.

"Adrian Pucey. Slytherin. Sixth year." The boy said, giving a mocking bow. Sasha smiled in what felt like the first time in years. (**A/N:** I think Adrian's actually supposed to be two years younger, like Fred/George's age. Let's pretend he's Sasha's age for now. Okay? Okay. :D)

"Sasha Timbers. Gryffindor. Sixth year." She repeated Adrian's words with the same mocking tone. "I thought Slytherins were all evil or something."

"Prejudice. People aren't split into 'good guys' and 'Slytherins' you know." The boy replied, "Though, if any of the others find out I'm actually being civil to a Gryffindor I'd probably get hexed. So make sure you don't tell," His tone was still joking, but there was seriousness hidden within it. "What were you looking for anyway?"

"Anything I can find on the Chamber of Secrets. All I know was that Salazar Slytherin is supposedly to have created it. You wouldn't know anything would you?" For a strange reason, it was easy to talk to him. Well, easier to talk to him than anyone else she knew of.

"Nope, I know nothing. But let me tell you this, if you or anyone you know is a mudb – sorry, bad habit – if you or anyone you know are muggleborn then you'd better be careful. Last time the chamber was opened, a muggleborn died. We wouldn't want anything like that to happen again." He was sitting down now, looking at her. All the mocking in his tone was gone. Now it was quiet and grave. Something he said suddenly struck Sasha. _Last time the Chamber was opened… _

"You mean it's been opened before?" Suddenly she felt very stupid. That's exactly what the message said, that it was being opened again. Adrian leaned close to her and Sasha felt herself blush. She looked away, still listening to his words.

"Yeah, fifty years ago. But if I were you I'd keep myself out of it. Be a good little Canadian girl and worry about not being killed. I have to be off now, my friends will start looking for me soon, and for your safety, I don't want them to see me with you." He stood up and gave her a kind smile. "Seriously though, ignore all this Chamber business. Trust me, you wouldn't want to get involved. Most likely you-know-who is part of this, so watch your neck." Then he turned and walked away.

Sasha still felt the heat in her cheeks. Slytherins weren't as bad as everyone said they were. The she smiled, hoping she would be able to talk to him again. After all Adrian Pucey was the only one that didn't mistake her for an American…

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Sasha?" She was walking toward the Great Hall for dinner when a timid voice called her name. Turning, she saw Sarah walk hesitantly towards her. She stopped and waited. "Uhm, I'm sorry about the other night. I let my jealously get the better for me. Friends?" She held out her hand.

Sasha stared at it for a second before shaking it with a smile. "Don't worry about it." _he hates me anyways_. She added the last part in her head. She turned again and headed to the hall, only half listening to Sarah blabber on about something.

When she entered the Great Hall she glanced at the Slytherin table before she could stop herself. As if he felt someone looking at him, Adrian lifted his head and smiled quickly at Sasha before turning back to his conversation. Sasha let out a sigh of relief. It was exactly what she had been waiting for, proof that this afternoon wasn't a dream.

She didn't see Oliver at dinner, and she figured that he was at quidditch practice again. As usual, she ate quickly and excused herself. She was already bored with the castle. A quick look out the window told her it was barely even dark yet. She pulled her robe tighter and walked outside.

The cool November air felt very comforting against her skin. She kept walking straight, with nowhere in particular in mind. She walked passed a whomping willow and right by Hagrid's hut, waving hello to the gamekeeper that Sarah introduced her to earlier this year.

She hadn't realised how long she had been walking, but before long it was dark. Not pitch black dark, but more of a light bluish. As soon as she looked up, she lost her footing. She didn't even have time to scream as she rolled down the fairly large hill.

When she stopped, she found herself in a small clearing surrounded by trees. She scowled as she stood, she wasn't sure which way was out and she definitely didn't want to go any deeper into the forest.

Suddenly there was a rustling in the bushes that almost gave Sasha a heart attack. Instinctively she stepped away from it, hoping that it was just a person or a harmless animal. A hairy leg came into the clearing and a piercing scream cut across the silence. Sasha was not at all shocked when she realises that the scream came from her own mouth.

The spider was completely in the clearing now, and Sasha didn't want to step back anymore in case another one appeared. She knew she wasn't deep in the forest, so this one could only be hunting.

Tears flowed over her eyes as she realised that she could very well die here. The thing was huge, about the size of a large dog, meaning it could only be a young acromantula. As the acromantula noticed her, it began to dart forwards and Sasha hid her face in her hands.

"_Rectumsempra_!" A jet of bright light hit the spider and sent it flying backwards. As Oliver came into the clearing he jumped off his broomstick, wand out. He ran to where Sasha was. "Do you have a death wish? That's a bloody acromantula! Even a drop of its venom would have killed you! Damn, we're wasting time. Get on!"

Oliver was seated on his broom again and waited for Sasha to get on too. She looked at him in horror. In truth, she would rather get eaten by a spider then fly on a broomstick, but she knew Oliver wasn't going to take any of that. The acromantula began to move again and once more Oliver shot the spell at it again.

"Hurry up!" Noticing Sasha's expression he made his voice gentler. "I promise I won't let you fall. I'll die keeping you alive." To her, his promise seemed sickly sincere. And hesitantly she climbed on. She grabbed on to Oliver with an iron grip and held in a scream as they flew upwards to the sky, with her head buried in his back.

"You better keep your promise!" She tried to yell, but she wasn't even sure he heard her because of the wind and quietly to herself she said, "There's not one thing on this earth I'm more afraid of then falling."

* * *

**A/N:** A near death expirence! I have issues when my characters don't have one of those (:. Thanks for reading! Reviews are highly appreciated:D  
**fanny-kun**


	10. House Prejudice

**A/N:** Ah, I know, it's been a while since I updated. My apologies.  
I'm thinking of ending this fic soon, well to soon soon but soon nonetheless. I give it about 3-5 more chapters at least...presumably when Hogwarts reaches its Christmas time in the fic. Just saying so now so I dont catch anyone off guard. (:  
Thanks again to my reviewers, and enjoy this chapter. :D

**Disclaimer: **If I owned, Harry would have died in the seventh book. Since he didn't, I do not own.

* * *

Sasha was so dizzy when she got off the broom she could barely stand. She felt nauseated and hoped she wouldn't vomit. She sat down on her knees and held her head in her hands, counting to ten over and over again. She was crying, the tears streaming down her face. Oliver was pacing around, rambling on about something she couldn't understand. He stopped at looked at her.

"Are you okay? You look really pale." He said somewhat awkwardly. He held out a hand to help her up.

"I'm scared of spiders. And I'm deadly afraid of heights. I'm perfectly fine, thanks," She meant for her comment to be sarcastic, but her voice was so shaky that she could barely make out the words. "Sorry. Thank you so much. You saved my life…but how did you find me?" After a minute she wiped her face and grabbed his hand. When she stood she almost fell over, but felt a strong arm wrap around her shoulders for support. She looked away as she blushed.

"I was heading back from the quidditch pitch when I saw you fall. And I was already on my way over when I heard you scream. So I guess it was just luck. Wow, you're freezing! You have to get inside." He began to pull her towards the castle, but she wouldn't budge.

"No not yet, wait till my heart slows down a bit." Sasha looked up to his face, directly into his light blue eyes. "You're eyes are really pretty." As soon as the words were out of her mouth, her hand was clasped to her face and she looked down, blushing furiously at whatever made her say that. Oliver laughed loudly.

"Did you hit your head or something?" He was still chuckling. "Thanks, I guess. But I don't suppose that really helps our chances of winning tomorrow's match. Unless of course Pucey is dazzled by how pretty my eyes are and misses every single shot. I hate to say it, but he's a pretty good chaser. You won't be there…will you?"

"Pucey?" Sasha said stupidly. "As in Adrian?"

Oliver frowned, "Yeah, that's him. A friend of yours?"

Sasha neither confirmed or denied his question, she merely said, "I ran into him the other day." She hoped her lie sounded all right. "He didn't do anything, just looked at me and walked away. His name was stitched into his book bag." She added the last few sentences hoping it would steer Oliver away from any questions. Oliver raised and eyebrow at her. She started to giggle, without knowing why.

"Sorry," She said, calming down. "I actually think I might go to the game, it's not like I have anything better to do anyways." She felt her cheeks warm up even more when she felt a hand on her forehead.

"Are you sure you don't have a fever or something? Because I think I just heard you say you were going to a quidditch game." He said jokingly.

Sasha scowled and slapped his hand away. After squirming out from under his arm, she trudged toward the castle, all the while hearing him chuckle behind her.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"I thought I told you to ignore all this business about the Chamber." Adrian's mocking voice made Sasha look away from the book she was reading about Salazar Slytherin. She smiled at him.

It was almost the end of November, and there had been two more attacks, three if you counted Nearly Headless Nick. One had been on a Gryffindor named Colin Creevy and another one on a Hufflepuff boy named Justin Finch-Fletchley. It was a difficult time at Hogwarts, and it just made Sasha even more curious about the Chamber. However, sneaking away to the library wasn't as easy as she thought it would be and she was not in a great mood to be interrupted.

"I was just curious is all." Sasha muttered. She was happy to see Adrian again; lately she hadn't been able to get more than a few words to him at a time without anyone noticing. She sighed and closed the book, getting up to put it away. Then she turned to him. "Why are you here? Students aren't allowed in the library now without a signed note from the teacher."

"Speak for yourself." He laughed when Sasha blushed and looked away, at the same time she put her hand in her pocket and grabbed onto the piece of paper on where she had forged Lockhart's signature again. Adrian began speaking again, "Believe it or not there are _some_ advantages for being a Slytherin. That monster doesn't target Salazar's kin you know – shit! I should not have said that…"

Sasha's head snapped to his direction before the words were even out of his mouth. She pulled her hand out from her pocket and pointed an angry finger at him, he was suddenly mad. "Monster? Didn't you tell me before that you didn't know anything?" He looked at her meekly.

"Don't get mad! Please don't get mad, I'm not supposed to tell anyone, much less a Gryffindor!" He was voice was gentle and his face was pleading. Sasha glared at him.

"Tell me everything you know. No one will know it was you who told me, I promise." Her voice was miraculously steady, but her hand that was pointing was now gripping the chair so hard her knuckles were white. She didn't even blush when Adrian reached over and unfolded her hands.

"If they find out about this then I'll be labeled as a blood traitor. That's as low as a pureblood can go, and it's the lowest wizard status after muggleborns…" He murmured to himself. Then he looked into Sasha's hazel eyes and sighed. "You'll hurt your hands if you do that. Fine I'll tell you, but if I find out you've been telling anyone else, I'll hex you into oblivion." And thus Adrian Pucey betrayed Slytherin by telling one of its secrets to a Gryffindor.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Adrian swore at the same time Sasha gasped. They had been in the library for just over an hour, or until they decided it was late enough to walk through the halls together without being noticed. When they had barely turned the corner, they came across a very unexpected scene.

Sarah Millfield lay in the middle of the hall, unmoving, with a look of shock on her face. In her right hand was her wand, and on the ground surrounding her was a puddle of water. She had been practicing the _aguamenti _charm, where water comes out of the tip of a wand.

Adrian swore again and turned to Sasha. "I'm really sorry, but I have to leave. I know she's your friend but when I told you about the prejudice against Slytherins, I wasn't joking. If anyone finds me here, I'll be the one that's blamed. What's worse, if someone in my house finds me…then I don't really want to think about what will happen to you. I'm really, really sorry." He stopped to look over the teary-eyed girl, "Everything will be all right, I can't promise that, but it'll probably be. Look, she's just paralyzed, and there's a cure for that. And from now on, don't _ever_ wander the halls at night" He gave a sad smile then he turned the way they had come and ran off.

Sasha watched him go, wishing with all her heart that she had a brother like him. When she walked over to Sarah, and knelt down. Tears were already streaming down her face as she wondered what to do.

"Try screaming, that's what got everyone to come on Halloween." She turned to the source of the voice and saw Oliver. At first she was ecstatic that there was someone with her, but the happy feeling soon drifted away. When she looked at him he was looking the way Adrian had just left, then he turned to her. Sasha started to cry even more when she saw that his face was covered in disgust. He talked in a cold voice she never heard him use before, and his words pierced her heart. "So, I see you're friendly with the Slytherins. Maybe it's true; maybe you don't belong in Gryffindor after all."

* * *

**A/N:** Ah, how I love Slytherin characters. They're so flexible! Well, that goes for any house except Gryffindor, but still.  
Thanks for reading! Please review (:  
**fanny-kun**


	11. Surprise Birthday

**A/N:** This is _possibly_ the second last chapter, I haven't decided yet. Thanks to my reviewers and don't worry, Oliver stops being a 'total dickweed' (haha ily Jackie) ;)

**Disclaimer: **I don't have the creativity needed to own Harry Potter.

* * *

_Slap_

The sound of Sasha's hand hitting Oliver's face echoed through the halls. Tears were streaming down her face even faster than they were just a moment ago. Gradually, her blind rage was replaced by shock. Slowly, she brought her hand up to look at it; her palm was slightly pink and her fingers were shaking uncontrollably. Oliver looked just as shocked as she did, his head was turned to his right and his left cheek had already turned into a bright red.

"I've had enough of you!" At first Sasha was surprised at the words that had come out of her mouth, she had been meaning to apologise. She tried to stop, but finally letting out her steam felt so good. "Ever since September you've been this huge asshole to me! Okay so maybe once in a while you acted like an okay guy but…but…but…"

Well, maybe she didn't have enough steam to keep going. She looked at him for a moment more and when she saw that he wasn't looking at her she placed her face in her hands and sobbed uncontrollably. After a minute or so, she stopped and gave one final sniffle. She turned and walked down the corridor, trying to find Mcgonagall's office.

Before long Sasha returned with the professor following closely behind. When they reached the spot where Sarah was lying paralysed, Sasha stepped back and watched the teacher handle it. Soon, there was a crowd forming. Only when she was with other people, she risked talking to Oliver again.

"I'm sorry." At first she was confused. She didn't remember saying those words even though she had been planning to. And if it _was_ her, then she thought she must have cried a lot because her voice sounded unnaturally deep for her. Then she realised that she didn't say it.

"I'm sorry." Oliver said again, he had suddenly appeared right beside her. "You're right. I have been an asshole. And not that I think of it, I'm pretty sure it's only because you said you hated quidditch. I know, that was all the way back to the train ride, but I've been one to hold a grudge. I'm really sorry you made the beginning of your year really nasty; hit me all you want, I deserve it. I'll make it up to you sometime; I promise."

By now Sasha's face was a bright red, and she couldn't find the right spot to focus her eyes on. Once again, without her wanting to, her tears began to overflow and she flung herself at him. When she felt his arms wrap around her, she sobbed again. Then she began talking with a voice that was so quiet that Oliver could barely hear her.

"You're wrong. You're the only thing that's made this year liveable."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sasha hesitated before the closed door. Normally she would be in Transfiguration, but classes had been cancelled because of Sarah being paralysed the night before. She couldn't figure out what to do this day, so she decided on fulfilling her promise to Moaning Myrtle. Now she was standing outside the second floor girls' bathroom beginning to regret her decision.

After standing in front of the door for a good part of five minutes, she began to question her sanity. Why in the world was she visiting a ghost? She was _afraid_ of ghosts, actually, now that she thought of it, she was afraid of a lot of things. She took a deep breath and opened the door, completely not expecting to see what she saw.

"What are you three doing here?" Sasha's voice seemed to startle the bushy-haired girl so much that she almost knocked over her cauldron. "Wait, let me rephrase that question: what are you two doing here?" she said, pointing to the two boys.

Harry, Ron and Hermione seemed to be at a loss for words. They kept looking at each other trying to think of an excuse. But Sasha had finally realised that she was looking at Harry Potter, and then she shook her head.

"No, never mind then, I don't particularly want to know what you're doing. Don't worry I'm not a prefect or anything. Just try not to…blow up the school with whatever you guys are brewing okay? I don't particularly want to have to transfer again," She gave a strangled smile and walked back out the door she had just come though. Before she fully turned she was pretty sure she saw a bespectacled translucent head poke out from around the corner.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Before long Sasha found herself in the owlry trying to get a school owl to come down from its perch. Eventually she gave up and decided to send her mother the letter tomorrow. When she entered the castle doors again she was attacked by a head of blonde hair.

"Sasha!! Happy Birthday!" Mandy let her go and held out a small box that changed colours every couple of seconds. "My headmaster let me come and visit you, and Dumbledore said it was all good."

Sasha stared at her for a second, a bemused expression on her face. As if on cue, Oliver entered the entrance hall, face equally confused. "I didn't know it was your birthday today."

"Neither did I," she muttered, "What day is today?"

Mandy looked at her like she belonged in a mental asylum. "Its December 6th, your birthday. You're seventeen now, and legally, well in magic standards, an adult!"

Sasha stared at her for another moment then realisation crossed her face. She grabbed Mandy's hands, being careful of the present, and squealed while jumping up and down. "I'm seventeen! I'm seventeen! I'm seventeen! I'm seventeeeeeeeen!!!" Oliver was looking at the two girls with an amused expression on his face.

"You're not acting it…anyways, since it's your birthday I should show you something. Meet me here at say…eight o'clock?" He almost laughed when Sasha's expression turned worried.

"But we're not allowed out of the common room that late," Sasha protested still hugging onto her friend, "I don't want to get in trouble, or be paralysed for that matter."

"Aw, come on! It's not like you haven't broken the rules before, and you know the disillusionment charm, just use that!" After a few moments of pondering, Sasha agreed.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"In the library _again_? I thought I told you all there is to know yesterday," She looked up from her book, for once it wasn't one about the chamber, and her hazel eyes found Adrian's smiling face. In his hands was a square object that was wrapped quite crudely. "Happy Birthday," 

"How did you know it was my birthday?" Sasha was wearing the necklace Mandy had given her. Her friend had to depart, but she didn't leave before forcing Sasha to put on the piece of jewellery, which had Sagittarius's sign and changed colour to her mood. Now she was kind of put down, she seemed to be one of the only people who didn't know her birthday was today.

"It was kind of hard to miss. You were practically screaming 'I'm seventeen!' in the hall earlier. It's not much, but I got you something." Sasha blushed and mumbled that he didn't have to have given her anything, but she took the large box nonetheless. She gasped as she opened it. Carefully, she scooped the little ornament up in her hands. "Adrian, this is beautiful!

He grinned. "It's kind of old, it was my sister's I hope you like it. I have to go now, I've been away from the common a little bit too long." The he walked away.

Sasha barely even looked up to watch him leave. Lightly she shook the snow globe again and watched as the snow fell on top of a tiny broomstick that was flying around Hogwarts.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Okay so, I'm getting sloppy. I apologise (:  
Thanks again to my reviewers! Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated:D  
**fanny-kun**


	12. Fear no More

**A/N:** Alas, I believe that this is the final chapter to my wonderous fanfiction!  
Sorry, but I'm getting bored with it...I can't write things I don't particularily enjoy (:  
Though there probably will be an epilogue to this :D  
So I would like to thank everyone who reviewed for this fic and kept with it:  
_Jackie Pappillion, pOkEd AnD sUrViVeD, taliapony, xrikuxharadax, Irish Melodies, iLOVEmonkey, PseudonymismyPseudonym, _and _Sterling Fire Kittie_  
Also thanks to those who added my story to alerts, I'm just too lazy to list anyone.  
Enjoy the last chapter!

**Disclaimer: **I wished I owned, but wishing is apparently not enough.

* * *

Sasha was panting hard when she reached the place where she was supposed to meet Oliver. After she caught her breath she took of her mother's invisibility cloak and checked her watch, it was 8:07. Oliver was late. She sighed and sat down, leaning on the wall.

Minutes passed and Sasha soon grew bored, she took her wand out and waved it around randomly, watching as it made trails of light with its tip. Soon she had drawn a picture of a broomstick. She sighed again and waved her hand through the light, making the picture dissolve. A scowl made its way across her face when she checked her watch again. 8:32. She stood up and angrily wrote a message to Oliver on the wall.

_Don't ever talk to me again. If you ever come near me again I will murder you. _

_-Love, Sasha_

She stared at the message, mainly at the 'love' part. She smirked, it would definitely add to the effect. She turned and walked down the hall leading to the common room. She barely even got to the stairs when a hand covered her eyes. When she opened her mouth the scream another one covered her mouth.

"Sush, you wouldn't want to give us away now, would you?" Sasha whirred around to see absolutely nothing. Then she squinted her eyes, thinking she saw a flicker of movement…in the air. Oliver undid the disillusionment charm so suddenly she let out a small squeak. He chuckled at her reaction. "Love the message by the way. But it wasn't my fault, I almost ran into Snape."

Sasha blushed a bright red and looked away, hoping he wouldn't notice. "So what was it that you wanted to show me?" Oliver grinned.

"It's all set up, you'll see it from the astronomy tower. Brilliant, you have an invisibility cloak, now I won't lose you. You been to the astronomy tower yet?" Sasha shook her head, mentally kicking herself. She thought she'd been all around Hogwarts. Oliver's grin turned even whider. "Great, follow me." 

They both got under the cloak and began to walk. After a couple minutes half of Sasha wanted to know if they were lost, but she shut up when she heard a slithering noise behind them.

"Did you hear that?" She hissed quietly through her teeth. Without knowing it, she had moved closer to Oliver.

"Hear what?" He whispered back. The slithering sound came again and Sasha was so startled that she grabbed Oliver's hand, making him laugh. "Calm down Sasha, it's nothing." 

"I _really_ don't think it's nothing. Can we do this another day? I have a really bad feeling." She blushed when she noticed she hadn't let go of his hand yet, but she made no attempt to; it was oddly comforting.

"You're overreacting."

"I don't know…this is just creepy." She shivered, making Oliver frown. 

"Well if you really don't want to go…" The hurt in his voice was almost enough to make Sasha sigh. Almost. She looked at the ground for a second, and then she beamed a small smile up at him.

"No, I want to see this, I – " before she could finish her sentence she saw something green come around the corner. Automatically, her mind flashed to the story that Adrian had told her. _The monster in the chamber is a snake that can kill just by looking at its prey, a basilisk_. "Oh no, oh no, no, no, no, no! This is bad. Close your eyes!"

When Oliver didn't do what she told him to, she pulled him against the wall and yanked her hand away from his, and putting it over his eyes. Her own eyes were open a tiny bit and looking at the floor. After a minute, Oliver laughed.

"What on earth are you doing?" his chuckle echoed through the hall.

"Shhh, just trust me on this. No matter what you do, don't open your eyes." As soon as she said this the slithering sound came again, only much louder. Staring intensely at the floor, Sasha almost screamed when she saw a large green and scaly body slither past. It took a whole minute for it to pass.

The second it went away Sasha sank to the floor and began to sob, barely even remembering Oliver.

"Bloody hell," he chuckled shakily, "that was one big snake…"

Sasha nearly choked on her tears. It wasn't a funny joke, by far it wasn't. But it was exactly what she needed to here and her crying stopped and she began to giggle. Oliver smiled down at her and pulled her up to her feet.

"Hurry, let's go, I don't want my charm to wear off." She nodded and followed as he led the way. Keeping close behind. There was no point in arguing, the basilisk went the opposite way they were going, and she didn't want to risk running into it again.

By the time they reached the top of the astronomy tower, it was nearly 10 o'clock. Yes, they had been walking very slowly and once they had gotten lost, somehow.

"Close your eyes," Sasha did as she was told and let Oliver take her over to the ledge.

"Open," He whispered so close to her ear that she shuddered at his warm breath.

When she opened her eyes, she gasped. Outside right in front of her was a rainbow. Red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, and violet: all seven colours were shining brightly against the blackness of the sky.

"Happy belated birthday. Do you like it?"

"I love it! Oh, it's beautiful!!" She was still staring open mouthed at the rainbow when Oliver took her hand. When he spoke, his tone was serious.

"Do you trust me?" Without even hesitating, Sasha answered yes, and then she regretted it. What did he want to do? Oliver grinned and walked a couple steps to his left. Then he brought something up from the corner, something that looked oddly like…

"Oh no, you seriously can't expect me to get on that thing…" Sasha stared horrified at the broomstick that Oliver was holding. His grin didn't falter.

"Come one, just for a minute. I have to show you the view from up there." He nodded towards the sky. Patiently, and apparently amused, he countered every single one of Sasha's protests. His grin spread even wider when she seemed speechless. "Anything else you have to say?"

"Uhm…it's cold outside?" She answered hopefully. He signed and muttered an incantation for a charm. Then, he tapped the tip of his wand onto her head; she shuddered as she felt warmth spread across her. She glared at him. "Fine, only for a minute though…do you promise you won't let me fall?"

"I promise will all my heart." He began to move the broomstick so both of them could get on; he somehow knew she wouldn't have known how to ride, so he only brought one. A though crossed his mind and he paused what he was doing.

"What is it?" Sasha asked nervously as he stared at her curiously. She looked at the broomstick and hoped that the look on his face was because it wasn't working properly.

Before she knew it her face was in his hands and his lips were pressed to hers. At first she was either too startled or nervous to respond, this was her first kiss; second if you counted the time Oliver had pecked her in the hospital wing. As he slowly began to pull away, she had an urge and she wrapped her arms around the back of his head, making the kiss more passionate.

She no longer felt like she was in the astronomy tower, instead she felt like she was floating on the clouds. All the coldness, nervousness, and stress she had felt earlier melted away and the only thing she knew existed was Oliver. She liked the taste of him, whenever she read books; they always said kisses tasted like peppermint, but not Oliver. No, definitely not Oliver; he tasted kind of like chocolate, and every girl loves the taste of chocolate.

Before long, she needed air. Sasha pulled back slowly and smiled sheepishly up at him. She felt herself warm up even more when his smile reflected hers. When he gestured to the brooms, she didn't feel nervous or scared like she did earlier; now she felt excited

Because of Oliver, Sasha Timbers was no longer afraid of falling.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** My first ever kissing scene...and it was crap (:  
Oh well, thanks again for reading!  
**fanny-kun**


End file.
